


Sunset

by txgrerra



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Julven, M/M, also idk this was a brainfart, i can't write fluff goddamn @ me, i didn't undergo shs i'm old, idk what is this ship named even, jovian, man this made me miss my high school years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra
Summary: How come Joven Hernando, a polite and studious young man, was always around Julian del Pilar – a man with an attitude that matches his enigmatically-fearsome face?
Relationships: Joven Hernando/Julian Sempio Hilario del Pilar
Kudos: 1





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. HS!Jovian for Grace eheh~ The original request was SHS AU but I'm not well-versed in what goes on with SHS students other than that it's some sort of weird state of "We're studying the first two sems/years of a usual college student but we're technically still in high school and when we get to college we'll do this shit all over again," so HS AU was sanctioned.

Most people avoided crossing paths with Julian del Pilar because, unlike his charming girl-magnet younger brother Gregorio, he walks as if you are the prey and he is the wolf. Only a handful of males from the student population ever had the balls to do something to offend him, mainly because he easily towers over most of them. The ones that do manage to speak with Julian often do so with a certain… weird reverence.

Then, there’s Joven Hernando.

Maybe it was the bespectacled boy’s naivety or his complete and utter lack of self-preservation. Or maybe he had a death wish of some kind. Whatever the reason is, however, he’s always by Julian’s side, sometimes even more so than Gregorio or Vicente themselves. After his first day at school two years ago, when Julian tapped him from behind to tell him to not block the hallway and Joven mistakenly swung his backpack in Julian’s face in surprised terror, they’ve been mysteriously inseparable.

Rumors were always afloat between those two, mostly of the “Julian-is-threatening-him” variety, but either Joven was blissfully oblivious or willingly ignoring the whispers. He continued to trail after Julian, sometimes offering him food, sometimes scolding him for the wrinkles in his uniform, sometimes doing homework while he quietly observes.

But rumors often change, as well. After all, Joven was the same with Gregorio and Vicente. Honestly, it’s as if he’s the one keeping them in line and they just keep involving him in more and more shenanigans. Some people have accused the trio of corrupting Joven and tried to convince him to leave that group, but he would only smile and thank them for their concern.

Julian kicked away a pebble as he scowled at these recollections. He honestly doesn’t know why he’s been mulling over the past (or as past as two years can be), or why there was a certain feeling of nostalgia over those memories. Damn 5PM sun and its golden glow on everything in the near-empty high school building. Damn cold sunset wind. Damn falling leaves from the quadrangle’s trees. Everything felt like some weird K-Drama scene.

(Yes, he watches those. He’ll kick you if you judge him.)

“J-Julian! Sorry, natagalan!” Joven called out as he ran towards the older male, nearly slipping on the newly-waxed corridors but regaining his balance a split second later.

“Ayos lang. Ingat ka, hoy.” Julian was as nonchalant as ever, though that only made Joven smile.

“Matagal ka ba nag-antay?”

Julian shook his head. In actuality, he’s been waiting long and alone (Gregorio and Vicente already went ahead to eat some street food outside the school gate), but he didn’t mind. “Anyare ba?”

“Cleaners. Chineck ko muna lahat bago ako umalis, ‘di ako mapakali eh.”

Julian only nodded briefly in response and cocked his head to the side a bit, signalling that they should go. Joven quietly followed.

“So… last day ngayon.”

Julian hummed absentmindedly, eyes lazily trailing over the scenery in front of him. The way the sunlight hit everything in its path, casting a warm orange glow on everything, emanated a sense of lulling peace. There were barely any noise for miles, save for the groundskeeper sweeping up fallen leaves and the quite crunch of the ground beneath their feet. Most vehicles are gone, save for a couple that probably belonged to teachers doing extra work or the administration staff.

“Mamimiss mo?” Joven tried again, still amused by Julian’s look of rumination.

“Hindi. Boring kaya dito sa school.”

The younger man chuckled softly. He, of all people – maybe even more than Gregorio – knew that Julian held a weird sort of attachment to their school. He’s been a student here since he was really young, and every last day of school made him even quieter and brooding than he normally was. Not quite unlike the current moment.

“Third year na ‘ko next year. Tingin mo, masusurvive ko?”

Julian finally looked at him – so candidly that it somehow made Joven choke and his breath hitch for a few moments. Why he can never get used to it, he’ll never know.

“Ikaw pa ba. Pinakamataas ang grade sa klase niyo, may time lagi sa hobbies, at never napagalitan ng teacher? Baka gumraduate kang valedictorian.” Julian assured him in all seriousness. 

Somehow, it made Joven’s heart swell. Julian had trouble not insulting people before, especially if he was trying to compliment them. Joven had long learned that Julian didn’t know how to communicate his feelings and he always came off as crass, but well-meaning nevertheless. Vicente and Gregorio often told him that it was his influence – the way he would gently try to help Julian articulate himself better.

“I’ll miss you,” Joven murmured, and the only indication he got that Julian heard him was the slight tilt in the latter’s head.

“Anong mamimiss? Nasa kabilang subdivision lang kami. Nilalakad ko nga lang bahay mo eh.”

Joven pouted slightly. “Mamimiss kita dito sa school. Sino nang kasama ko mag-ikot kada umaga para lang mag-usap hangga’t ‘di pa bell? Tagabili ng pagkain kapag sobrang daming tao sa canteen? Tagasundo sa’kin bago umuwi?”

“So mamimiss mong may katulong sa school?” Julian smirked slightly, and Joven immediately knew he was teasing.

“Sira ka. Mamimiss kong nandito sa school ang boyfriend ko.”

The smirk turned into a chuckle and Julian pulled him closer, planting a kiss on those plump cheeks. Against himself, Joven blushed.

“Mamimiss rin naman kita ah. Pero two years lang naman, tapos susundan mo ‘ko kamo sa USTe.”

It was Joven’s turn to smirk. “Alam mo, hindi ko pa rin magets kung papa’no ka nakapasa ‘dun.”

Maybe others were right – Julian and his friends were really influencing this cute, innocent kid into becoming devious. But Julian was more than unapologetic. In fact, he loved Joven’s cunning side. And contrary to everyone’s opinion, Joven already was that mischievous. It just took him, Gregorio, and Vicente to bring it out.

“Sinasabi mo bang tanga ako?”

“Joke lang, huy,” Joven laughed. “Pero nagtataka pa rin ako pa’no mo natago sa lahat na ang tali-talino mo. I mean, bago maging tayo, tumaas bigla yung grades mo, pero ‘di ba ang alam nilang lahat as in pumapasa ka lang talaga? Kaya nga nagsuspetya pa sila na cheater ka, eh.”

Julian’s shoulders rolled into a shrug, as if he didn’t bother with those trifles. “Wala naman kasi akong pake sa grades ko talaga. Eh kaso nung nagustuhan na kita, gusto ko naman na kahit papa’no maganda ‘yung reputation ko para ma-deserve kita. Kaya nilabas ko na ‘yung kakayanan ko.”

He’s heard that explanation before, but Joven was still as mystified as before when it comes to what Julian can actually accomplish if he exerted a bit more effort. It was astonishing, to say the least, that the man was graduating salutatorian just by raising his grades within a year and a half. He would’ve made valedictorian, Joven was sure of it, but Julian only told him before that he didn’t want to bruise the ego of the smart-ass that clung to that distinction like it was the only defining trait of his entire life. Grades were trivial, Julian maintained.

“Punta ka sa graduation ko, ‘di ba?”

“Of course I am. Halos makipag-away ka pa to get me a seat, ‘no. Sayang naman kung ‘di ako pupunta.” Joven chuckled.

“Good,” Julian scoffed lightly in amusement, before holding out his hand. “Tara, uwi na tayo.”

Joven beamed. “Tara, _babe~_ ”

It was Julian’s turn to choke and blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fluff for the life of me orz. Also writing an HS AU piece oddly made me think back to my high school days. Those were fun in their own ways. The cleaners part is a full-on joke I'm sorry skdjfhksdjhfksd also the inspiration for the falling leaves of whatever comes from my own school. Every near-summer break, the trees there start blooming yellow flowers of some kind and then they fall off in petals/leaves when the winds blow. It was our joke that we were on the set of Autumn in My Heart... in February/March. Anyway yeah enough about my rambles.


End file.
